


A Knock at the Door

by shaytrevor



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Changelings, Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 Edition, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Fantasy Fulfillment, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Size Difference, Tags Contain Spoilers, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaytrevor/pseuds/shaytrevor
Summary: Theo Darig, a guard to the Dirbrand family, welcomes a familiar face to share his inn room.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	A Knock at the Door

Theo was desperate to burn every detail into his memory: Harold’s soft skin, rustled hair, and airy breathing over the squeaks and creaks of the inn bed; Harold’s pale, arched body on his hands and knees; his coarse palms on the boy’s hips, pulling him back ever so slightly to meet his thrusting cock; Harold’s tight, pink asshole gripping Theo’s shaft; and his deep blue eyes pleading to Theo for more as he turned to look back.

Their meeting was a fantasy come true in itself: young Harold had knocked on every door of the inn, trying to find someone to let him stay for the night until he came to Theo’s room. Theo opened the door wide. Theo recognized the Prince immediately, but his surprise was outshined by his concern. He gladly accepted his visitor, but how, and why, would the Prince be here this late at night?

A brief look of surprise flashed across the Prince’s face, and he blushed slightly. Theo looked down at his bare torso.

“Pardon, I was just getting ready for bed.”

“Oh…I don’t mind,” the Prince said. He shyly lowered his head and diverted his gaze, grateful that he found somewhere safe for the night. “—thank you, Sir Darig.”

“Just ‘Theo’,” he began, with a smile. “I’m not on duty—” Harold followed Theo inside. “I’d never turn away a member of the royal family… I’ve helped protect you and your family since you were five.”

* * *

Theo leaned down and clutched Harold to his broad chest in a bear hug, pulling himself closer between the Prince’s spread legs. Harold’s soft, gasping breathing in his ear was encouraging and tantalizing as Theo thrust inside him.

“You like that?”

“Yes, Sir…” Harold moaned. His hands grasped at Theo’s lower back, trying to pull the guard closer and even deeper inside himself. Theo gave another firm thrust, his cock pressing inward and upward inside Harold’s body.

“ _Fuck…_ ” Theo had to pause, or he would have come. He’d been fucking young Harold for a few minutes already, but the stimulation from the Prince’s smooth, slim form under his own muscled body—skin to skin, chest to chest, thighs pressed together, and his cock deep in the Prince’s tight, warm hole—was a sensation he never wanted to stop.

Theo wanted every inch of his cock and more inside Harold, and Harold could certainly take it. He wanted it. Theo ran a hand through his hair, now damp with sweat. He’d offered to take things slowly, but once Harold started relaxing and enjoying himself, Theo lost every bit of restraint. The Prince seemed to enjoy it more, though—

Not a soul in the world had ever been intimate with the Prince before. Theo was living his darkest fantasy: to seduce his King’s son…his virgin son, and the heir to the throne. Prince Harold’s 18th birthday was just a season ago, and Theo hadn’t talked to the Prince beyond his guidance and protection as a royal guard to the Dirbrand throne.

Theo righted himself to a kneel between Harold’s splayed legs, careful to keep himself inside. There was too much about the Prince to take in. Harold caught his breath too while his handsome guardian paused. He reached a hand up to stroke Theo’s burly, hairy, chest, sternum down to his navel. He was slick with sweat—they both were.

“You feel amazing, Sir—er, Theo.”

Theo’s chest heaved as he breathed. “You feel…heavenly.” Theo caressed Harold’s thigh. “I’d gladly take you any time you like, anywhere…my Prince.”

Prince Harold blushed. “You would?”

“Of course,” he smiled. “I’d do anything for you.”

Every fantasy Theo had suddenly felt within his grasp.

* * *

Harold was determined to repay Theo for his generosity. He may not have had his family’s riches now that he was so harshly disowned, but Theo had been too kind to open his door and invite him in.

“I’ve heard that if people can’t afford a payment, they’ll offer, er… _services_ …” His voice wavered as he wrung his hands.

Slowly, Harold knelt to the floor and started gingerly untieing the knots of Theo’s trousers.

Theo grabbed the young man’s hand out of concern. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Please, if it will help settle any of the debt I owe for your kindness—” Harold pleaded, tugging at the loosened waist of Theo’s trousers with his free hand. “You even swore an oath to protect me.”

“Years ago, yes—but there’s no reason to lower yourself! It’s an honor alone to serve your family.”

“…and you’ve kept that promise to me even though I’ve been disowned by them. Please, Sir Darig…let me show you my appreciation.”

Theo was shocked at young Harold’s forwardness. Prince Harold slowly reached for Theo’s trousers to unfasten them further, but Theo let him continue.

Undeniable arousal replaced Theo’s apprehensiveness once his cock was freed, and he watched it dangle before the entranced young Prince’s gawking blue eyes before it twitched to life. Harold was in awe—he hefted Theo’s thick shaft in his hand.

Theo’s entire demeanor changed. “Have you seen another man’s cock before?”

Harrold’s gaze was glued to Theo’s shaft. “No, sir…er, Theo.”

Theo nodded, unsurprised.

Harold carefully parted his lips, wrapping them around the tip of Theo’s cock.

“Oh, gods…Harold…stop at once!”

Despite Theo’s protests, he didn’t seem to fight. Harold gently took more of his guard’s shaft with closed eyes. The prince licked and sucked at Theo’s cock, bobbing his head slowly. Theo’s objections quickly turned to sighs and complements. Once Theo was completely hard Harold couldn’t manage its length without gagging, but he tried his best. It was clear Harrold wasn’t experienced, but he persevered until Theo had had enough.

“Stop, Harrold…” he pulled the Prince’s head from his cock, lifting Harold’s face by his chin. A small amount of saliva remained on the Prince’s thin lips. “Thank you. That felt wonderful. I can’t describe how flattered I am that you’d do such a thing. Now please—” Theo helped Harold up from the floor and pushed him back toward the bed, a firm, guiding hand on the Prince’s abdomen. “Let me return the favor.”

Harold stripped out of his fine clothes shyly, with help: Theo pulled his tunic over his head and knelt to remove the Prince’s trousers. The Prince was already hard, his pants tented. Theo swallowed the Prince’s cock to its base, and Harold moaned with pleasure. Their eyes met while Theo sucked on Harrold’s cock slowly, teasing him.

“Theo, stop!”

Theo dropped the prince’s cock from his mouth immediately. “What’s the matter? Are you alright?”

“I was getting too close,” he apologized. “I don’t want to cum yet—not until you do, Theo.”

“Hmm.” Theo stroked Harold’s thigh gently and then stood. He looked down dotingly on his Prince. “I’m sorry. I promise to be careful.”

–>

* * *

The crooks of Theo’s elbows supported Harold’s legs. He grasped the prince’s narrow waist and lifted him off the bed, holding his body in place as he rocked up into the moaning royal heir. Harold’s eyes rolled back and he bucked at Theo’s cock jabbing into him. The Prince’s cock was hard and dripping, and he gasped and shuddered.

The volume of a moan jarred Theo back to reality, but there wasn’t sense in worrying about keeping quiet now. Anyone in this inn with keen hearing would already know what was happening. Passersby in the hallway could have heard the moaning and the smacking noise of Theo’s pelvis colliding with Harold’s ass cheeks. The rocking of the bedposts on the wooden floorboards would certainly be audible from the pub downstairs.

A scene played out in Theo’s mind that excited him even more: he imagined a naïve and unsuspecting maid checking on the noise and discovering the two of them stark naked, fucking like animals on the bed—she’d stare in shock until she understood what she was seeing, then frantically shut the door. She’d think, _All the clothing, chainmail, and that shield stacked on the chair…it all had the royal family’s blazon! Is a royal guard here for the night? And…oh gods, was that the Prince? That was the Prince! Prince Harold! But it couldn’t be, the Prince would never!_ How long would it be before she concluded it was a guard dominating the heir to the throne—the same Prince he swore to protect with his life? Would a rumor make the papers? If only it would, but what a mess that would make.

“Gods,” Theo growled. Theo was nearing his tipping point, again—he pulled his cock out of Harold abruptly, and tapped Harold’s hip. “Turn over again.” The Prince obeyed, arching his back on his hands and knees to present his ass to Theo.

Theo grinned, enjoying the sight. He relished pulling and groping at Harold’s pale body and butt. “ _Fuck…_ ”

“You like it? …me?”

“Of course I do.”

Theo stroked his cock, sidled up to Harold again, and pushed back inside.

* * *

Relaxing Harold to ready him took two of Theo’s fingers and some lube—Harold asked to be fingered and Theo happily agreed, eager for a sense of how warm and tight the Prince would feel once he was ready for more. Theo stroked himself while he relaxed the moaning prince with his fingers, the two both of them naked on the bed.

Theo dropped his hand from his cock. Was it rude he was touching himself? He hadn’t noticed starting, too distracted by Harold in front of him.

“—It’s okay,” Harold said, softly.

“Pardon?”

“You were masturbating…”

Theo hesitated, but Harold sat up slightly. He took Theo’s hand and guided it back to the guard’s cock. “You should keep going.”

* * *

Theo asked Harold to take him at his own pace—his first time shouldn’t be rushed. The boy’s pale skin was noticeably rosier now that he sat straddling his guard’s abdomen, preparing to sit on Theo’s hard, lubed cock. He wrapped his fingers around Theo’s penis and tilted it to press the head to his hole.

“Like this?”

“Yea…” Theo smiled, his hands gently holding Harold’s hips. “Stay relaxed.”

They took a deep breath, each. Theo couldn’t help but moan when his tip pushed inside the Prince. Harold was unbelievably tight still, and rightfully so for a virgin. “Gods—!”

Harold’s breathing was steady as he kept going, sliding down on more of Theo’s cock.

The guard was entranced, until Harold stopped with about two inches of Theo’s shaft left, a taxed grimace forming on his face.

“Are you okay?”

His expression disappointment and a tinge of discomfort. “I don’t think I can take any more of you, Theo…you’re really big.”

“I’m sure you can—” Theo said, reassuring his Prince. He rubbed his hands up and down Harold’s thin waist. “Do you trust me?”

Prince Harold nodded—“of course, Theo.”

Theo smiled. “Then take a deep breath, and relax.” He used his grip to lift Harold slightly, then gently pull him down onto his cock. Harold’s pained expression was replaced with sudden relief and ecstasy, and then their bodies were flush, protector nestled as deep in his principal as he could go.

Harold was speechless, mouth agape at the sensation of the guard’s cock filling him. laid himself on Theo’s chest.

Theo laid his hand on the small of Harold’s back. “Feel better?” Harold’s hole twitched around him as he adjusted.

Harrold nodded silently. When he sat up, Theo saw drops of the Prince’s pre-cum had smeared onto his belly. Harold blushed, embarrassed, but Theo paid no mind. “Good. I knew you could take me.”

The two of them stayed still, breathing quietly, while more pre-cum dripped from Harold’s tip.

“Are you ready to start?”

“I think so.”

Theo started rocking his hips slowly, working his cock up inside Harold atom him. He was gentle and slow, but Harold stopped him quickly and took his host’s hands off his waist. “Please, I think I can do this,” he said.

“Of course.” Theo locked his hands behind his head, stretching his barrel chest.

Harold placed his palms on Theo’s pectorals and started slow, rocking his pelvis forward and back, fucking himself with Theo’s cock, getting accustomed to the guard’s length and girth and its prodding deep inside him.

“Oh, gods,” Theo sighed. “You’re a natural,” he said, as he smiled up at the Prince.

“Really?”

Theo nodded. He gently thrust his hips upward to match Harold’s rocking, pressing his cock deeper into the young man and coaxing out more mewls and airy sighs. Prince Harold allowed Theo to reach a hand and stroke his torso, and to cup his ass but forbade any more than that. “Please, let me keep riding you.”

“As you wish…” Theo put his hands behind his head again, trying to ignore everything but the gorgeous Prince sliding up and down his thick, throbbing cock. He was desperate to do more but the Prince’s wish was his command.

The precum dripping from Harrold’s cock to Theo’s navel came to his attention when the Prince suddenly apologized. It was a steady trickle.

“Don’t apologize…you’re enjoying yourself, and I’m flattered you’re enjoying it this much.”

* * *

Theo struggled to keep his gentlemanly demeanor after fucking the Prince for so long now. He was aching for release. He stroked down the prince’s back gently, shoulder to hip, trying to distract himself.

Harold begged—“Please, keep going— _harder_ ,” he moaned. Theo’s first pump into the Prince had made his knees weak, and now, minutes later, Theo’s cock was all Harold wanted. “Don’t be gentle, Theo, I want to take you…I promise I can…” he panted.

“Like this?” Theo slammed himself into Harold deep and hard, slowly, but rougher. Harold’s back arched to better brace himself to accept his loyal protector’s cock. _Gods_ , Theo thought.

“Gods, yes, Sir…” Harold stiffened and his body convulsed. A soft cry croaked out of him: “ _Uhhn_ …I, _mmm_ , I’m cumming, Theo—”

Harold’s sphincter clenched around Theo’s cock over and over and over—his cock shook as Theo continued thrusting into him, and he came across Theo’s bed covers.

“That’s it…” Harold was so tight, and warm, and the teasing of his cock while Harold clenched on him—“ _oh, fuck!_ ”

That was it. Theo came with a rumbling groan, finally cumming inside the Prince. He gripped Harold’s hips and pulled him back hard onto his dick, shuddering at the sensory overload while he shot his load as deep inside Harold as he could. Harold panted, still recovering from his climax, taking Theo’s cum with a slight smile. When Theo was finished, the two collapsed on the bed, Theo atop Harold with his arm wrapped around the Prince’s torso, the faithful guard still lodged deep in the heir to the throne.

* * *

Theo gently lifted off Harold’s back and his cum-slicked cock extracted with a slight _pop_. He rolled onto his back next to the Prince, and gazed at the ceiling, and panted in post-orgasm euphoria. Sweat dripped down his chest and from his brow.

The boy lifted his head from the bed. “Happy you liked it.” He pinched Theo’s nipple before sliding off the side of the mattress.

Theo saw the glint of his cum mingled with lube between the Prince’s ass cheeks as he passed by the lamp’s light. He’d been holding out for tonight for a week.

“Can I get you something to clean up with?”

“I’ll use one of the towels.” Harold wiped off his lower half—front first, then back. “Promise me you won’t tell my father…”

“He doesn’t talk like that, Mak.”

Mak grinned. “You’re the only one that’d know for sure. How I’m talking isn’t what people usually focus on.” He winked before his face straightened. “You’ve got a lot of feelings for Prince Harold, Theo.”

Theo pulled a cotton rag from the nightstand. “I don’t let this stuff get in the way of working for the crown. And your money’s over there,” he said, pointing to the table.

“Fair enough. Maybe if you told him how you felt he’d let you be his _personal bodyguard_.”

“Fuck yourself,” Theo muttered.

Theo grumbled and sat up. He immediately noticed how askew the bed was…he’d pushed it while he was fucking Mak against the side of it.

Mak moved away from the bed. “You may want to look away. The memory will fracture a bit if you watch me turn back.”

Mak stood facing away from Theo, and his skin tone began to pale and grey, his façade of the King’s son breaking. In the silence of the inn, Theo heard Mak’s bones and joints crackling, sounding like a popping fireplace. Mak’s stature diminished while he shrank 6", returning to his natural height. His hair greyed to shining silver and his chin tapered into a point—his face narrowed from a young human’s shape to that of a changeling’s.


End file.
